


العشرون دقيقة الأخيرة

by yakumoQ4



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: العربية
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakumoQ4/pseuds/yakumoQ4
Summary: الفترة الزمنية لهذه القصة هي اثناء بطولة القوة بين الأكوان التي حدثت في دراغون بول سوبر، تحديداً بعد احداث الحلقه ١١٣





	العشرون دقيقة الأخيرة

بقى من الوقت ٢٠ دقيقة ومعركة قوكو مع كاريفورا و كيل لازالت مستمره ولم تصل لنهايتها بعد ومع إحتدام الإشتباك بين ثلاثتهم لازالت كلتاهما تتطوران خلال قتالهما فدماء الساياجين التي تتوق للقتال وتزداد قوة في كل مره تكون على حافه الموت تلعب دورها خلال كل ثانية من هذا الإشتباك الشرس!  
كاريفورا تقبض كتف كيل وتشده بإتجاهها وتهمس لها: كيل! أهدئي وأستمعي ألي! قبل قليل حين تبادلنا الضربات معه اصيبت قدمي حاولت ان أخفي ذلك قدر الإمكان لذا لا اعرف إذا لاحظ خصمنا ذلك ام لا لكن الاكيد انه سيلاحظ ذلك عاجلاً ام اجلاً إذا أستمر هذا القتال على هذه الحال!  
بدأت الأخرى ترتجف وبصوت حافت لكن مرتجف: اني سان!! قدم اني سان اصـ ـيبت! وبدأت دموعها تنهمر.  
-توقفي كيل!! هذا ليس الوقت المناسب للبكاء!  
-اني سان!  
-اهدئي واستمعي لما سأقوله!  
-اني سان!  
ترخي الهزيلة كتفيها وتأخذ نفس عميق ثم تمسح دموعها وتنظر لكاريفورا.  
-اني سان! سأفعل أي شيء لقلب النتيجة سأساعد اني سان بكل ما أملك لتحقق النصر في هذه المعركة! سأبذل جهدي!  
تهز الأخرى رأسها وتبتسم وتربت على رأسها.  
-كفاكِ ذلك! توقفي عن جعلي أعلى شئناً منك! انت ايضاً ساياجين ما أستطيع أنا فعله يمكنك فعله ايضاً!  
تصمت الأخرى وتشح بنظرها الى الأسفل بإبتسامة سعيدة مقبضة على يديها بقوة وكأنها تريد أن تصدق بكلام رفيقتها التي لطالما اعتبرتها مثلها الأعلى لكن في داخلها تعلم انها لا تملك الشجاعة لتخيل انها يمكن أن تفوقها ومجرد تخيل ذلك يصيبها بالقشعريرة والخوف ولكن ولو كانت مجرد بذرة رغبة فهي تريد أن تجرب ذلك الشعور، شعور ان تفوقها قوة و تقودها للنصر أو ربما ببساطة كانت تريد فقط أن ترى أي أثر لها في هذه البطولة القاسية التي مرت من خلالها بالكثير.  
ترفع رأسها محاولة ابراز ثقة مزيفة غلب عليها الخوف والتردد وتنظر الى عينيي اختها الموقرة مباشرة ثم تبتسم ابتسامة صادقة وتهز رأسها.  
-جيد! أستمعي جيداً وأنتبهي لكل كلمة أقولها!  
-حاضر!  
-لقد أيقنت خلال قتالنا معه حتى الآن انه لازال يملك قوة اكبر من السوبرساياجين٣ واخشى اننا لن نتمكن من مجاراته اكثر من ذلك، فرغم انه فقد الكثير من طاقته قبل احتدامنا معه لكنه يستردها شيئاً فشيء خلال قتالنا معه، اكره الاعتراف بذلك لكننا لسنا نداً له ورغم اننا نتطور الا ان الوقت يداهمنا ولن نفعل ذلك في الوقت المناسب! لذا بدلاً من أن نهدر طاقتنا هنا لنختبىء اولاً ونعيد ترتيب اولوياتنا مجدداً، تبقى من فريقنا نحن الأثنتان و الأخران...ال....؟ ماذا يسمونهم؟! نابيكسو؟  
-ناميكسيجين  
-ناميكثيجين  
-اني سان؟  
-تلعثمت. حسناً ليس مهم!  
ترفع كيل رأسها لترى وجه الأخرى محمراً! تتصرف وكأنها لم ترى شيئاً.  
كاريفورا: هيا بنا نبحث عن الأخرين ولنتفق معهم في ماذا بوسعنا فعله في ماتبقى لنا من وقت ليس امامنا الكثير هيا لنسرع.  
-حاضر! اني سان.  
تختفي الأثنتان من الارجاء وتنطلقان بحثاً عن الأخرين، وبالطبع لم يكن الكون السادس وحده من بدأ يصيبه التوتر مع اقتراب نهاية الوقت بقية الاكوان بدأو بالحذر في اتخاذ خطواتهم والتفكير ملياً بما يتوجب عليهم فعله الآن.  
بما فيهم الكون السابع، بعد أن أستمروا بالانتشار هنا وهناك قرر بيكولو وقوهان جمع الجميع مره أخرى مجدداً لتحديد ما سيقومون بعد.  
انطلق الاثنان بأقصى سرعة بحثاً عن اصوات اشتباكات هنا وهناك لم يمضي كثير من الوقت حتى ألتقوا بـ فريزا و جوهاتشيقو وقوكو انضم الثلاثة لهم وعاودا البحث عن الأخرين بأقصى سرعة.  
قوهان يلتفت يميناً ويساراً: بيكولو سان انظر! انهما الساياجينتان من الكون السادس! ظننت انهم كانوا عازمتين على هزيمة والدي؟! لكن لا يبدو عليهم انهم مهتموا بهذا الأمر بعد الآن.  
يحدق بيكولو اليهم بصمت ويبدو عليه انه يفكر بأمرهم.  
-بيكولو سان؟  
-اه المعذرة، دعنا لا نهتم لأمرهم ولنركز في البحث عن البقية.  
-سيكون الأشخاص من الكون ١١ هم العقبة الكبرى لذا امل ان لا يكونا قد اقحما انفسهم في اشتباك معهم.  
-لنسرع.  
يجري الأثنان بأسرع مالديهم حتى توقفهم أشارة جوهاتشيقو.  
-جوهاتشيقو سان!  
كانت تقف اعلى هضبة وتشير بيدها للأسفل انه الجانب الذي لا يستطيع الأثنان النظر اليه من مكانهم.  
-جوهاتشيقو سان هل وجدتي أحد اعضاء فريقنا؟  
-اجل.  
-جوناناقو سان؟  
-كلا الأخر.  
وتشير بيدها وتنظر للجهة الأخرى.  
عرف الأثنان انها تقصد فيجيتا لكن الأستياء البادي على وجهها جعلهم فضوليين لرؤية مايحدث اسفل الهضبة في الطرف الأخر.  
يتسلق الأثنان للأعلى.  
-بيكولو سان!  
-اه  
-ذلك الأحمق لقد أشتبك مع توبو وجماعته.  
قالها بيكولو وهو يصفع جبهته بباطن كفه والأستياء بادي عليه هو الأخر.  
-بيكولو سان لدي فكرة.  
يلتفت بيكولو بأستغراب الى قوهان والتساؤل بادي عليه.  
-اعتقد اننا لو تخلصنا من بقية فرقة العدالة متجاهلين جيرين فلن يكون بقائه وحده يشكل اي خطر.  
-ما الذي ترمي اليه؟  
-لأننا يمكننا ضمان بقاء اثنين منا فلم نهتم لبقاء شخص واحد من كل كون وبالنسبه للكون الحادي عشر فهذا الشخص سيكون جيرين.  
-هوه! وكيف لك أن تكون بهذه الثقة حول بقاء اثنين منا؟  
-في الحقيقة انا اخطط للحفاظ على اعلى عدد ممكن منا لكن قد يكون ذلك صعباً لأن الأخرين بطبيعة الحال لن يسمحوا بذلك!  
-ومن هم من سيكونا ورقتنا الرابحة؟  
يدير قوهان رأسه للناحية الأخرى، يتوقع بيكولو ما سيقوله الأخر وتبدو على وجهه علامات الدهشة لكنه ينتظره ليكمل حديثه.  
-جوهاتشيقو سان.  
تحدق به بنوع من الدهشة كما لو انها لم تكن تتوقع ذلك.  
يكمل قوهان كلامه: وجوناناقو سان.  
يباغت فريزا الجميع بمداخلة سريعة.  
-هووهوو! وكيف لك ان تضمن بقاء هذان الأثنان بالتحديد؟ هل لديهم قدرات من هذا النوع؟  
-كلا. الأمر مختلف قليلاً.  
يندهش الجميع وتتراود أفكار مختلفة لرأس كل واحد لكنهم جميعاً يلتزمون الصمت.  
-لأن هذا الأثنان سايبورق!  
-ما الذي ترمي اليه قوهان؟!!  
بيكولو يبدو متعجلاً وقد نفذ صبره لمعرفة ما يدور في ذهن قوهان.

**Author's Note:**

> هنا نهاية الفصل الأول، في الحقيقة كنت قد كتبته قبل عرض الحلقه ١١٤ وهذا تحديداً سبب اختياري لهذه الفترة كنت انسج بعض تصوراتي الشخصية في مايمكن حدوثه مع تجاهل تام لما اتوقع ان يحدث فغرضي من كتابة قصة هي لأستخدام كل امكانيات القصة من وجه نظري لا توقع مايقد يفعله المسوؤلين فلا متعة في ذلك، بالأصح سيكون تنبأ اكثر من انه قصة خخخ  
> بالنسبه لتتمه القصة فلا اعلم حتى ان كنت سأفعل ذلك ام لا.


End file.
